In a variety of well applications, connections between well components are subjected to cyclic loading. In an offshore operation, for example, a landing string may comprise tubular components extending downwardly from a surface rig. Connections between the tubular components are loaded cyclically as the rig moves up and down. Detrimental effects of the cyclic loading can be reduced by placing the connections in tension via application of torque to threaded connectors. The torqued connections are employed to preload the connections in tension. However, torquing of the connection can subject the connection and/or other components to undesirable loads. Additionally, space constraints may sometimes place limitations on the ability to utilize tools for applying the desired torque.